Lily & James' seventh year at hogwarts :
by lilyevans46
Summary: Lily & James' last year at hogwarts, my take on how they got together!
1. beggining of the end

My take on how Lily Evans and James Potter got together!

Of course, everything is Rowling's, and without her I would not be writing this story.

Enjoy! :D

Lily Evans put down her quill and looked up, completely forgetting her Transfiguration Essay. Standing up, she tucked in her chair and wondered over to her bedroom window, resting her arms on the sill. She didn't know what made her do this, but she'd always been aware of the abnormal; and something suddenly didn't feel like it should on that clear summer afternoon.

Feeling the way she felt, it didn't come as a surprise to her when a handsome looking black owl swooped over the terrace houses facing her bedroom and came to a halt on the other side of the window. Lily opened the window quickly and the owl stepped over the plastic ridge grandly, somehow managing to look even more superior than it did in the sky. It's piercing amber eyes stared at Lily for about a minute before it stuck its leg impatiently.

Lily, coming back to life, untied the roll of parchment from the owl's skinny leg and opened it up. There was no doubt about who the letter had come from, with an owl like that it could only come from one person. Sighing, Lily looked at the scribbled signature at the bottom and her suspicions were confirmed.

_Lily flower,_

_I hear you made head girl? I knew you'd get it!_

_I wonder if you'll approve of this year's head boy. The one you'll have to share a dorm with all year round?_

_Let's just say you should be getting a pleasant surprise._

_Send a message back with Leonardo will you sweetheart? He's impressive don't you think?_

_Yours forever,_

_James._

Lily forced herself to breathe, her hands were shaking and her head was spinning slightly. She stomped over to her desk where she slammed down the letter, turning it over while she did so. On the back of the, in Lily's opinion, irritating letter, she began to write...

_Potter,_

_As much as I dislike you, I have to admit, the bird is impressive._

_What did you do to deserve that? Manage to get three different girls in one week?_

_I bet mummy was pleased._

_Yes you heard correctly, and what do you mean by 'a pleasant surprise?'_

_Actually don't answer that, I don't want to waste any more ink sending stupid messages to you via your stupid bird._

_Not yours, never will be,_

_Lily._

Lily gave a satisfied smile, before she rolled up the note and retied it to the black bird, before giving it a slight shove out of her window. Watching the bird fly over the horizon, Lily sighed. She was, more than anything, confused. James potter was an arrogant moron; and despite his good looks and ability to play Quidditch, what did he really have going for him? 'Nothing' was the answer that sprung to Lily's mind. He confessed his love to her on a daily basis, asked her out at least twice a day and went through girls like hot meals. Although, Lily realised suddenly, she hadn't seen him with a girlfriend for at least three months. This must have been some sort of test surely? Or a dare from one of his other moronic pals. No, she took that back, she liked Remus. Besides the people with whom he kept company, and the fact that every month he turned into a werewolf (something Lily had figured out in third year, and not told anybody besides him) Remus Lupin really was a very nice and thoughtful person. The sort of boy who would most definitely be made head boy.

These trails of thought lead her back to Potter's letter. If it wasn't Remus who had been made head boy, then who on earth was it? She shook her head, trying to clear it. No, it was probably Remus, and Potter was trying to mess up her thoughts, as usual.

Attempting to forget about the distraction James Potter's perfect owl had brought, Lily walked over to her desk where she sat down and tried to get her head round the essay she had to finish in two days.

Anybody reading the two letters that had just been sent via owl and did not know the two people involved would first of all think James Potter a very kind boy; and maybe desperate for some attention from his love interest. They would also think that Lily Evans was a cruel girl for not replying to James with such lovely words. Anybody reading the two letters that had just been sent via owl, and did know the two people involved however, would quite possibly raise their eyebrows. Not at the cruelty that had been passed between the two seventeen year olds, but at how forcefully polite Lily Evans has been in writing that reply.

It was common knowledge at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Lily Evans and James Potter did not get along very well. James Potter was, along with his best friend Sirius Black, the most rebellious student Hogwarts had ever seen. He very rarely did his homework, and the group he spent his time with were known to be rather fond of tricking people. They called themselves 'The Marauders'. Sirius black had a reputation for being Hogwarts' biggest whore. He went through more girls than his best friend, which some people may find hard to believe. Although he had never actually slept with a girl, James Potter had more than his fair share of the ladies. Girls found him incredibly attractive, with his dark hair that he messed up, and the wink he gave to girls who caught his eye. This wink, for the past year, had only been used on one particular red haired girl. The red haired girl, who found James Potter an arrogant jerk, was called Lily Evans. James would ask her out every day and always she would give him the same answer: 'No, now move out of the way if you know what's good for you!'

After this James would smirk and make some cocky remark before shifting slightly to one side to let her pass. This would be a regular morning, and nobody even batted an eyelid anymore. It had been going on for so long that even their best friends barely registered when they would each return back to their dormitories and rant about each other. Despite the fact they were both in Gryffindor, they slept in separate dormitories and Lily tried to stay away from James Potter as much as she could. Everyday she'd go through the same routine of rejecting him, threatening him, and then slagging him off to her best friends. Each day they would listen, knowing full well, as well as his friends did in fact, that during their seventh year, their headmaster Albus Dumbledore would make a decision that meant they would have to spend much, much more time together.

Of course, they both had no idea.


	2. Dumbledore did WHAT?

She heard it before she saw it; right after she'd pushed her trolley through the solid brick wall onto platform nine and three quarters. The huge red steam engine seemed to welcome her back, billowing smoke loudly from a huge black pipe at the front.

Lily Evans smiled slowly, completely forgetting she'd stopped moving. She was stood right in front of the barrier and sure enough, she felt her knees give way as another huge metal trolley banged into her legs.

"Oh!" She said, before falling into a strong pair of Quidditch-toned arms.

"Careful there Lily flower, I wouldn't want you hurt would I?" asked the voice that went with the mysterious arms.

Practically jumping out of her skin, Lily went stiff and straightened up; "Potter. Please remove your arms from that position."

James potter grinned, but kept his hand on the red head's waist. "Well I don't see why I should do that."

"Because if you refuse, I will hex you into next week." Lily replied stiffly.

He opened his mouth to reply, but they were both distracted by somebody else flying out of the brick wall, dragging a battered trunk behind him. His hair was wavy and slightly tangled, while his face wore an expression of pure happiness.

"Sirius!" shouted James; slapping his best friend on the back.

"Jamesie poo!" grinned Sirius while messing up James' hair even more.

"You live with him!" exclaimed Lily, tearing James' hand off her waist and folding her arms.

Sirius looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, as if to say "So?" however he seemed to notice who he was talking to and dived on her with a giddy expression on his face.

"LILY!"

"Sirius! What the hell?"

"Sorry, I missed you man! Wow summer has treated you well!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh at that. "Alright then, well I'm just going to go and..." She gestured towards the train and began to turn around.

"Lily wait." James spoke softly, but somehow Lily heard him above even the roar of the engine.

She didn't turn around right away; she just stopped walking and dropped her arms to each side. Then, slowly she span on the spot with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" It wasn't her usual nasty hiss that she reserved especially for James. It was merely a question.

"I've changed." He sounded sincere and she wondered what on earth he was about to say, as he was usually so predictable "Go out with me?"

Yep, there it was. "Really Potter? We're not even on the train yet."

He sniggered, but Lily saw something else behind his smirk. "Worth a shot I suppose." He shrugged, and turned round as Sirius clapped him on the back proudly.

Lily sighed, shook her head and made for the train doors. She'd barely stepped inside the first empty compartment however, when she was shoved head first against the window as two girls dived on her.

"Lily! I've not seen you for ages!" squeaked Nia.

"Lil! Wow you look amazing! How've you been?" asked Aura.

"Not bad, just ran into Potter and Black, or rather they ran into me." She launched into the tail as the two girls sat like a good audience opposite her, Aura leaning against the window and Nia with her feet resting on Lily's side, her back against the padded cushion behind her. They were both beautiful in their own way, Aura had bright blue eyes and a backcombed mass of white blonde hair, inside of which you could find various colours of grips. She was as pale as lily, and wore bright red lipstick. Nia's father was Mediterranean, so her straight black hair that fell to her waist looked beautiful with her tanned skin and dark eyes. She was tall whereas Aura was about normal height. Lily on the other hand was tiny. She was seventeen and only five foot eight, however with her flame red hair and emerald eyes she often caught more boys' attention than her friends.

"Lil, aren't you Head Girl?" Asked Aura with her eyes closed as the train set off. She liked to call this her twenty minutes of rest, it gave her energy for the rest of the day.

"Yes why?"

"You should be in the prefect compartment then." Nia beat her to it.

"Oh crap!" shouted Lily, standing up and tripping over her trunk while the door opened and, for the second time that day, she fell into the arms of James Potter.

"You really are going to have to start being careful darling; I can't be doing this all year!" He grinned as she stood up angrily.

"Get off me."

"Already have done!" He held up his hands as if to prove his point.

"Right well then..."

"I was just looking for you actually!" He grinned, knowing the explosion that was coming, while his left hand wrapped around a metal badge inside his pocket.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay I'm afraid I have to go to the prefect's compartment." Lily smiled, this was sure to shut him up.

"Exactly why I was looking for you!" He smirked at her confused expression. It was odd, she was always so sure of herself it gave him some relief when she pulled this face, convinced him she was actually human.

"What do you mean..."She was piecing this together, the letter, the stupid remark about a pleasant surprise, the fact he was looking for her... "NO!"

"Yep!" James pulled out the small black badge with 'head boy' written on it and held it out in his palm.

"No! Dumbledore? Dumbledore did this to me? Dumbledore? You! Of all people! I'd rather it was Sirius!" She shrieked.

James' smile faltered "Hey, that's drastic!"

"Yes well I am, now hurry up or we'll be sacked." She sighed, and although she was shaking with anger she knew she couldn't let it bother her too much, after all, she didn't want the prefects to hate their new head girl. She would do what she could to get on with Potter, and spend as little time with him as possible, despite the fact they would be sharing a dormitory.

"Lily...?" Potter smirked that annoying smile that made girls weak at the knees. It occurred to Lily that this time he seemed to not be doing it on purpose, no, he probably was, and he wanted her to think that.

She mentally shook herself. "Get a grip of yourself." She murmured, before looking up, smiling somewhat forcefully and pulling open the compartment door to let herself out.

Aura Lovegood and Nia Hargreves grinned, just as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin did when they saw the pair march past, one with a forced smile, and one with an expression so joyful they couldn't imagine what had put it there. Of course, they all knew the answer. And they all knew what was coming. It would be a difficult year, no doubt about it, but at the end, the four of them knew that their friends would each find the person they'd dreamt about.


	3. I hate you I love you

It may have been the way her beautiful hair reflected the late summer sun. It could have been the way her eyes lit up as she watched all the prefects smile at her expectantly. It could have been the way she smiled as they all took notes. He didn't know what it was but at that moment as she turned to look at him, he realised he was in love.

"Potter, do you want to say anything?"

She was speaking to him.

"Potter?"

Again, she was talking, she didn't sound too angry.

"POTTER PAY ATTENTION!"

Oops, now she did. "Sorry beautiful, but what did you want?" He grinned as a couple of boys from Hufflepuff sniggered.

"Do you have anything you'd like to comment on?" She said each word forcefully, breathing through her nose like some sort of beautiful dragon.

He couldn't resist. "How about your arse? That's nice." A few more people laughed.

She breathed in deeply, removed her wand from her left pocket and pointed it dramatically towards the door. "A word, please?" She said the final word with a pained expression as the compartment doors flew open, causing a third year outside to jump.

"Sure." James grinned, turning on his heel and marching outside.

"Potter, I'm quitting." She looked at him with an expression of sorrow and aggravation.

"What? No! Why would you do that?" He was genuinely shocked.

"Because I hate you." She said it simply enough, but tears were threatening at her eyes and to James it felt like he'd been stabbed with a thousand daggers.

"...Don't Lily. I was joking; I promise you I'll stop. I didn't mean to offend you that badly." He whispered, earnest burning in his eyes.

"Ok."

James knew she wasn't speaking too much because it she did she'd cry. He knew her so well. "If I do it again you can hex me into oblivion? How's that? Sorry Evans...really."

"Ok."

"Ok." He smiled, then "Still a no then?"

She looked at him, confused.

"To going out with me." He explained. Her hand jerked towards her pocket, as James turned around and ran full pelt down the narrow corridor.

He crashed through the compartment doors to see his three best friends, and fellow marauders Sirius, Remus and Peter, aka Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail.

James marched over to the window and sat on the floor with his back towards it and sighed, a frown playing on his face.

"What happened mate? You were all chuffed before!" Sirius said, putting down his magazine and looking quizzically at his best friend.

"Hi Moony, Wormtail." James acknowledged his other friends before turning round to Sirius. "I made her cry!"

"Wowza, piss her off that much eh?" Sirius looked impressed. James looked heartbroken.

Remus however, simply looked confused. "You made her cry?"

"Yes."

He tutted, and looked disappointed. "What did you do?"

"Pissed her off."

"Obviously." He raised his eyebrows and leant back in his seat.

"How?" Asked Peter curiously.

"You have no tact do you Wormtail?" Said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." He looked at the floor.

"No, it's ok, I was staring at her while she made her speech and I realised I must...But I wasn't paying attention when she asked what I would comment on, then she got mad and asked me again and I said her arse would be a nice thing to comment on." Sirius and Peter appeared oblivious to his slip. Remus on the other hand smiled slightly, a glint in his eye.

"You're amazing James, I love you." Sirius grinned.

"You're an idiot James." Remus smiled slightly with his eyes closed.

"You ok? How was summer?" James suddenly felt selfish; he'd not asked what was wrong with Remus.

"Oh not bad, you know...Full moon on Wednesday, never a good time..."

"Course."

They sat in silence for a minute, before Sirius founded a game of exploding snap. James played half heartedly, giving up completely after losing three games on the trot.

"Sorry Jamsie, I can't help my gift."

"Padfoot mate, I wouldn't call what you have a gift, I'm going easy on you."

"Sure." He snorted, grinning "One more?"

"No." James rested his head against the seat closing his eyes.

Remus laughed "You look worse than me."

"I feel it."

"Stop moping around, you can't go all serious on me now you're head boy!" Sirius said indignantly.

"You're Sirius." James said calmly.

"What?" He didn't understand the joke at first, but he slowly realised and punched James' shoulder playfully.

James dived on top of him and they began play fighting as their wands lay on the chair, neither heard the compartment door slide open.

"What the hell?" Lily Evans leant against the door frame as the two boys looked up "Hi Remus, how come you didn't get head boy?"

"Dumbledore clearly thinks you're better suited to my moronic friend over there." He grinned, Lily liked Remus, despite the fact he hung out with complete idiots.

"Maybe he is losing it."

"Actually Evans, I think he reckons we'll get it on. Why harm the tradition, know what I mean?"

"Potter, which tradition are you talking about?"

"Head Boy and girl, shaking it up. Molly and Arthur Weasley are expecting their third child." He winked as she grimaced.

"I'd rather marry Malfoy." She laughed as they all winced "Seriously."

"You treat me like I'm the pain of your existence Evans, rather than the reason you exist." He grinned and she knew he was joking. Despite the fact he irritated her to hell and back, she was beginning to soften towards him, he'd actually apologised before. That was more than he'd ever done in his life. She didn't even realise this was happening though, so she just rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed."

James went to pull his shirt over his head, so she span on her heel and marched out of the door, shaking her head in the process. It wasn't that she didn't want to see James Potter's body, it was that she was scared of the effect it would have on her. Many girls had fallen for him after seeing his 'James Pack' as Sirius so admiringly called his abs. She smiled to herself, knowing deep down that it would not ever be his body that made her fall in love. She wasn't that sort of girl.

"You sure?" Asked a deep voice behind her; making her jump out of her skin.

"What Potter?"

"Are you sure you don't want to see?" He was fully clad in his Hogwarts robes, pulling at his shirt.

"Tuck that in"

"I'm a rebel, and you're one to talk! Look at the state of that skirt! 'Can't say I'm complaining though."

"Rebel my backside."

"Your backside? What about it? Quite a nice little specimen you have. I am a rebel, I'll prove it!"

"It's all right."

"Fair do's."

She laughed, not realising what she was doing and who she was laughing at. "You jerk."

He shrugged. "It's true. Do you realise you just laughed at my joke?"

"Wasn't a joke." She corrected him.

"Fine, you just find me funny when I'm not even trying." He stared at her bright green eyes, as a beam of sunlight shone through the window behind her. It only lasted for a second but her beauty seemed to radiate, lighting up the whole train.

"Potter?"

"Sorry." He snapped out of his trance and grinned his most charming grin, adding a wink.

"Stop that." She frowned.

"What?"

"That face..."

"I apologise."

She laughed again. What was wrong with her?

"Right well..." She turned around and marched off, for some reason feeling that this year may not be as bad as she thought.

James did the same, jumping onto his best friend. "She's falling for me!"

Peter and Sirius looked surprised, Remus however smiled. "She is."

They all snapped their heads up and looked at him.

"What?" Sirius stared at him open mouthed.

"She is, or will do. You're in Prongs." Remus grinned "Now, I need the toilet."

He made his way out of the open door, as James Potter stood there, among three of his best friends, feeling the happiest he'd ever felt in his seventeen years.


	4. confusion

The train slowly came to a stop, as Lily and James collected all the first years from their carriages.

"Come on – No you cocky little shit you can't pull my broomstick!"

"POTTER!" Lily bellowed down the corridor, as James squared up to a small first year who was giggling.

"She's eleven Evans! Look at the size of her? What sort of eleven year old asks to pull my broomstick?" He looked shock, which for some reason confused Lily. This time twelve months ago, he would have been honoured that even children thought about him in inappropriate ways.

"Which broomstick?" She winked at him suggestively as he shot a jinx at her, missing her by inches.

"Need to work on your aim Potter." She noted, while gesturing for four first years to follow her down the corridor.

"You distract me. Anyhow, I think we've rounded them all up." He peered into a carriage full of third years girls, who all burst into a fit of hysterics.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" He smirked "You know you could have all of it." He said it jokingly, but a layer of sincerity covered the top of his words.

The small first years were making their way onto the platform and Lily stepped back slightly, here breath getting caught in her throat. James Potter was walking over to her; he placed a hand on the wall, one on each side of her head.

"Potter please." She said clearly.

"Fair enough." He shrugged and dropped his arms, while turning around and leaving Lily staring at his retreating figure.

_What a nice arse he has._

Lily jumped about three inches in the air. What the hell had she just thought? She'd boarded this train hating that boy's guts. Now she was having thoughts about his backside. Figuring he'd probably hit her with that jinx without her realising, she shook her head and walked out of the train, onto the emptying platform. It was a short walk to the carriages, where she ran to her two best friends and pulled open a door.

"Are you ok?" Aura asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm fine why?" Lily was still trying to get the thought of James out of her head.

_James. What the hell. Since when had he been James._

"You look a tad...flustered." She smiled as Nia grinned from behind her magazine.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." Aura knew something was wrong, they were like sisters.

"Fine." Lily looked at her hand while she told the story. "Some first year asked him if she could pull his broomstick, and he shouted at her, so I told him off and then he was looking for more of them and these third year Ravenclaw's saw him and started giggling, and he asked if I was jealous then said I could have all of it, and then he pushed me up against the wall and..And I said Potter please and he just shrugged and walked off and...And...And... I noticed he..."

"Spit it out, I'm getting bored." Nia grinned lazily from behind the Daily Prophet.

"You read that?" Aura asked with interest.

"Of course I do, now please shut up I need to hear this."

Aura shrugged and turned to face me again.

"I noticed he had a nice...nice..."-Aura raised her eyebrows- "Fine, I noticed he had a nice arse."

The effect on the people inside the carriage after these simple words was, without a doubt, shocking. Nia completely fell off her seat in fits of hysterics, and Aura screeched, with both shock and ecstasy, clapping her hands together. Lily meanwhile, blushed and stared pointedly out of the window until her friends regained their selves.

"A nice arse? Wow Lily that's awful. Fancy noticing somebody's backside! What an awful thing to do. I mean you've _never_ done that before." Nia grinned sarcastically.

"It's because it's James." Aura said wisely. "She's confused about her feelings."

"I am not-"

But she was cut off by Nia "Of course you are; you'll eventually find out that you love him."

Lily stared at her two friends, both looking at each other with excitement. Lily Evans did not feel in the least bit excited. She felt angry, and shocked.

"We'll shut up, but just consider it eh?" Smiled Aura; leaning back in her seat once more.

"CONSIDER WHAT? THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHIGN TO CONSIDER! I DO NOT LOVE JAMES IN THE SLIGHTEST OF WAYS. SERIOUSLY!" She shouted as Nia burst out laughing and Aura jumped about five meters out of her seat.

"James now is he?" winked Nia. She was such a cow at times.

Lily closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "Potter."

"There's the Lily we know and love." Aura said, rubbing her shoulders. "It's freezing, oh!"

The two other girls span around and looked out of the small window and saw the dark silhouette of Hogwarts Castle against the whiteness of the almost full moon.

"I love the full moon." Sighed Nia happily.

Lily knew full well it wasn't a full moon, because if it had been Remus Lupin would be in no fit state to have boarded the train this morning. It wasn't worth contradicting her though, because she'd just start on about James again. _Potter. What _was _that?_

"Lil we're her." Shouted Nia, she had no tact.

"She's daydreaming about James." Aura laughed to herself but stopped abruptly. "What is that? I've lost all my sarcasm!"

"A jinx I learnt over summer. Impressive eh?" Lily grinned as her friend stumbled over a come-back.

"Get rid of it." She gritted her teeth.

"No."

"Yes."

"Are you going to torture me about Potter?"

"Of course."

"Aura..."

"Not – I wasn't finished."

"Well you are now."

"Get rid of it."

"Please."

"No. Say it in a politer tone of voice." Lily joked as her best friend took out her wand and pointed it at Lily's chest.

"Do you want a duel Evans?" Aura joked, but the wand didn't go back to her pocket.

They bantered happily until they were at the castle, and Lily took off the Jinx.

"Thank you"

"I have a feeling she'll need her come-backs during this meal." Nia said dryly.

"Why's that?"

"Look over there." They had walked through the marvellous entrance hall and were now entering the Great Hall. Sure enough, four boys were seated in the centre of the Gryffindor table, one standing up out of his chair and waving them over excitably.

"Come on." Laughed Aura; skipping over and sitting next to the one with sandy hair and bags under his eyes.

"Aura," Remus acknowledged the girl sat beside him "Good summer?"

"Not too bad, this whole death eater thing's kind of creepy though."

"I know, it's not natural."

"But you know what is?" Grinned Sirius, as Nia sat beside him "Eating, let's shut up so he can get on with his speech."

"Thank you Mr Black, but the Sorting is first." Said a strong voice, making Sirius jump, and then sigh.

"It always takes so long though!"

Dumbledore chuckled "I note you haven't changed, I should warn professor McGonagall."

Sirius laughed, as Dumbledore glided down the gap between the two tables, taking his golden seat graciously.

"Let the Sorting begin!" Cried a tattered hat perched on a wooden stool at the front of the room. The whole hall turned their heads as the hat slowly opened its mouth and launched into song.


	5. james!

Hey guys!

Right, the last chapter wasn't very eventful but I don't to just talk about Lily and James, because I think it gets slightly boring. They won't get together for a while, but by Christmas at least I wasn't to have them together.

Please review, I appreciate it & thank you to reifa96lockheart for my first ever review!

Anyway, in the next few I'll put in a bit more L&J. It's hard trying to remember she hates him because they belong together so much! But enjoy! (yn)

At the end of the greatly anticipated feast, Professor Dumbledore stood up and coughed slightly. The room ceased to silence, after a bark like laugh form Sirius.

"Again, thank you Mr Black." Sirius grinned "I'm sure you all enjoyed our end of year feast, I'll be sure to thank the house elves. Now, as I'm sure you are all aware, there is a wizard at loose, who is gradually leading us into the darkest times the wizarding world has ever seen, so I applaud you on your fantastic spirit. I must also ask you not to go looking for trouble this year. Of course, a few of you"-his eyes flicked over to the Marauders who smiled at one another-"Probably could give this wizard a run for his money, but I advise against that. After all, losing any of you who look up at me today would be a great loss, not only for the school but for the wizarding world. It doesn't matter whether you are muggle born or completely magical, you are all as equal. Muggle or magician – makes no difference.

Please could you all check your house notice boards before you go to sleep, the new head boy and girl- Lily Evans and James Potter-will willingly consider any suggestions you have. Please respect Mr Filch's rules, and have a good year! Good night!" He finished with a twinkle in his eye.

The hall erupted, a few people smiled at the last comment but most people were desperate for some sleep.

James made his way over to Lily who had purposely sat herself on the other side of Nia.

"Come on."

"Erm, I do know where the common room is." After she'd said it she realised "Oh crap."

James grinned slightly. "We'd better go and find Dumbledore."

"No need."

"Evans, you do not know where the head dorm is, no matter how smart you are. Even I don't know that and I have...resources." He finished the sentence after a warning glance from Sirius.

"I'm not saying I know that, I'm trying to say Professor Dumbledore is about an Inch behind you."

James span around and found himself nose to nose with his head teacher. "Oh balls sorry Sir." He took a step back clumsily, stepping on Lily's toe. She pushed him off and rolled her eyes as Dumbledore laughed lightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked, bemused.

"Yes Sir." They both said, and then blushed.

"Brilliant, please follow me." He turned on his heel and lead them out of the great hall and up the huge marble staircase. Instead of turning left for the Gryffindor common room however, he followed the passage along and it became narrower and narrower. He lead them up some more wooden stairs and then along, although wider than the last one, another narrow corridor. The end of the corridor seemed to fade into darkness. He seemed to know what he was looking for however, because before they reached the blackness he came to a sudden stop.

"This is your dormitory, you can reach it this way or if you walk through the tapestry at the end of the charms corridor. Now, I need a password." He smiled as James held out his hand, gesturing for Lily to come up with something.

"Bullfrog."

A small picture of a white and orange Lily appeared, as if painted onto the wall. Next to this appeared a miniature broomstick, sticking out like a door handle. James grinned, "Cool."

"The picture of a Lily will stay here until you leave, in case you ever get lost. If you tap the centre three times with your wand the handle – so sufficiently made to suit Mr Potter's taste – will appear. If you go through I'm sure you'll find everything you need. If you require anything extra, I'm sure you'll find Mr Potter has his methods."

Lily laughed and opened the door, as Dumbledore silently wondered off down the corridor, politely looking at the paintings with interest as if he hadn't seen them a hundred times before.

She stopped as soon as she walked in. It was like a dream come true. "Wow."

"I agree." Breathed James; leaning against the white door.

The room was painted cream, with emerald green detail. It wasn't the same colour as Slytherin's banners. The green had the sort of beauty about it that could only be natural. James seemed to be staring at the colour with a sort of glow.

Across one wall was a bookshelf full of all Lily and James' favourites ranging from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen to Quidditch through the ages. Two red armchairs were positioned by the roaring fire, and a blue loveseat was placed opposite them, looking out on to the lake. A long wooden desk, big enough for two, was positioned next to them, so they could look out of the window while the studied. Two wooden chairs had been tucked under the table. On the side opposite the bookcase was a wooden staircase.

"Should we go and look?" James asked tentatively, scared she'd snap.

She laughed "Yeah."

The staircase lead to a corridor with two doors on, one had a wooden sign saying 'Lily' and one saying 'James'.

Lily opened her door and was more chocked than she was seeing the downstairs part. "Oh my gosh."

The walls were crimson, with gold lilies painted on the skirting board and on the ceiling. To one side was a balcony, and opposite that a wardrobe with a dressing table and chair attached. Lily's trunk lay on the end of a king sized double bed.

"Yours is pretty much the same as mine, apart from the flowers and dressing table. I have brooms." Said a voice from the doorway as Lily unpacked with a swish of her wand.

"Brilliant." She smirked as he pouted.

"You know that we have to share a bathroom right?"

"You're joking?"

Apparently he wasn't. There was a painting of the same Lily that was on the wall outside, and if you tapped the middle three times it let you pass into the bathroom.

"I have a snitch."

"What?"

"On the painting."

"Oh, fabulous."

"Sorry I'll go. But can I tell you something first?"

"Shoot." She rubbed her eyes, wishing he'd leave her be. She was exhausted.

"I meant what I said. If you change your mind. I really did. You don't understand how much that would mean to me. Notice how I've not been such a twat so far this year?"

"James it's half past ten on the first of September. I've been in your company for twelve hours." She said exasperatedly, choosing to ignore the first part of his statement.

"Yes, but did you notice how I walked past Sniv-Snape."

"Actually yes I did. Well done." She smirked as he grinned widely.

"Thank you; and I'll always be here if you ever need to, you know, talk." His brown eyes shone happily. She didn't understand why until he bade her good night and wondered off.

She brushed her teeth and combed her mass of red hair through, before walking into bed and replaying the conversation she'd just had in her head. She went through it three times, before it came to her.

She'd called him James

Can't believe I've written two chapters tonight!

I'm going to stop now or I'll get bored and never do it again :')

But anyway, thanks for reading, please review? It would mean a lot to me, whether its criticism or compliments :}

I'll probably write tomorrow or the next day, so something will be here by Sunday, probably two chapters cos once I start I can't stop...

Anyways I hope you liked it, bye!


	6. Severus Snape

Right, thanks for your reviews,

I will try and get James to be less of a prick, but I think I need to prove he is one before I can change him? But thanks for reviewing anyway I'll do that in the next few chapters :)

And yeah, it is James and Lily and there will be more of Sirius and the rest of the marauders (except perhaps peter, because he's an idiot and I don't like him much...) and thank you to whoever sent that review :D

I'll do both of what you mentioned in further chapters, because I think it's going to be quite a long story..

Again though, thanks.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Potter look at this!" Lily ran through his door, as he turned over and groaned.

"It's half past six Evans. I'm knackered." He complained, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Lily noticed he didn't have a top on, and her eyes were suddenly drawn to his firm muscles. "Don't let me distract you." He smirked, looking her in her emerald eyes.

"You wish." She tore her eyes away from his body and looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Well, what did you want?" He asked, bemused.

"Oh right, did you see the picture on the landing last night?" James saw she was laughing, something she rarely did in his presence.

"Erm no what is it?"

"Come and look." She grinned and skipped out of the room, turning left to look at the space in-between their doors.

He stood up and pulled on a t-shirt over his blue pyjama pants. He scratched the back of his head, and while messing up his hair, followed her to where she was stood.

He couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. A picture of James and Lily was hung up in the metre wide gap between the two doors. The picture had been taken in their fifth year on a visit to Hogsmeade. It showed Lily coming out of the three broomsticks, as James hid to the side of the doorway. As always the photograph was moving so that when he threw a snowball at her and she chased him around and then ran inside again, before the whole process started again.

"Moony took that." James chuckled at the memory.

"I remember. I didn't speak to him for about a month." She smiled fondly at the picture, as if remembering a lost sibling.

"Poor guy."

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just I wouldn't like it if you didn't speak to me for a month." He smiled sweetly before messing up her hair and running into the bathroom.

"Potter! I need the toilet!"

"You'll just have to wait then won't you?" He shouted from the bathroom and she heard the shower turn on.

"What a moron." She mumbled to herself before going to get dressed.

Half an hour later found Lily Evans stood in the bathroom, dressed in a white shirt, grey skirt, a scarlet and gold tie and a black cloak.

"Flaming hell Evans." muttered a husky voice from behind her.

She turned round and smirked. "I was dressed like this last night."

He shrugged "It was dark last night, and I was-"

"Hungry yes. Well I am now, so we should get going." She smiled slightly as he winked. She couldn't help it; there was something completely irresistible about his charm.

Of course she had no idea what was making her feel like this, and she hated herself for it. She wasn't like the other girls was she?

_Of course not._

Then why was she laughing at him? Why was she consistently calling him James? What was all that about?

"Lily, me too, so please snap out of this...trance you keep going into." He smirked. She hated that.

"Shut up." She shook her head and marched out of the room, James at her heels looking ecstatic.

They were down in the dining hall by half past seven, sitting opposite each other as the table was near enough empty. The silence between them wasn't awkward as James was eating, glancing over to the door and then to Lily every so often.

"Do you ever stop eating?" She smirked, looking up from her book, as McGonagall walked through the door and made her way over to them.

"Of course not" he grinned "Hi Professor."

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans; here are your time tables. Please ensure that you get to your classes on time, and don't argue too much this year – at least when you have company." Despite the fact they both knew she was serious, there was a glint in her eye that neither could place.

"We'll do our best." James winked, making Lily spray her orange juice all over the table, much to the amusement of everybody in the hall.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled and continued to walk off down to the table, as Sirius, Aura, Nia and Remus joined them.

"Morning." greeted Remus, taking a set beside Lily.

"So, what did you two love birds get up to last night?" Sirius grinned as James opened his mouth, but Lily got there first.

"Nothing happened, Black – as hard as it was for me to restrain myself, I somehow managed." Lily said coolly, making everybody besides Sirius on the table laugh.

"Whoa! What got into you this summer Evans?" Sirius grinned then, along with everybody else.

"She's finally seeing sense." laughed James, passing Sirius the maple syrup.

"Wouldn't go that far, Potter." Lily commented dryly.

"Pft, you wish."

"What does she wish?" asked a confused Peter, sitting beside Sirius.

"That she wasn't madly in love with Prongs." Grinned Sirius, causing all the girls to look up and stare at him.

They were both distracted by a slight splutter coming from behind them all. "Wow Evans, I didn't think you'd fall for him. I guess you'll never learn where the best wizards lay. But then again, I suppose you are a mudblood." Severus Snape sneered in a voice that held no amusement.

A lot of things then happened at once.

James Potter and Sirius Black both stood up at the same time, raised their wands and opened their mouths ready to curse him into pieces, but before they could act on their plans, Lily stood up, pointed her wand at Snape's chest and screamed "LEVICORPUS".

She then walked over, to the spot where Severus was suspended by his ankles, desperately trying to reach his wand.

"Expeliarmus." Mumbled Sirius, passing the black wand to Lily when it flew over to him.

"If you ever call me that again Severus, to my face or behind my back, I will personally hunt you down, and do a lot more than suspend you by your scrawny little ankles in front of your stupid little Death Eater pals. Do you understand?" She hissed, anger pouring out of her system.

He just stared at her, as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Save the waterworks for somebody who cares will you? And for the record, I do _not_ love Potter despite the fact I prefer him a lot more to you right now."

He winced.

"I'm glad that hurt." She said spitefully, as Professor McGonagall came slowly walking down the gap between the two tables.

"Can I ask what's going on? Potter? Black? Evans?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Sniv-Snape needs to learn how to treat ladies." Said James quietly, hatred burning through into his voice like acid.

"What?" Asked McGonagall, looking between the four of them, as Snape remained suspended in the air, as if hung up by an invisible string.

"He called me a mudblood. You can do what you please with him." Said Lily through gritted teeth, she shot one last dirty look at the boy who had upset her, before turning and walking out of the hall.

Aura and Nia looked at one another, as Lily stormed out, wondering what to do. McGonagall let down Snape and then gave him a month's worth of detentions, before turning on her heel and walking back over to her breakfast.

"We should go and see if she's ok." said Aura, meaning her and Nia but addressing the whole table.

"No, let me go. I know she hates me and everything and I promise I won't try anything funny. It's my fault she's upset, I should go." Mumbled James, who without hesitation, or waiting for an answer, stood and walked out of the hall, following, the girl he loved.

"What's got into him?" asked Nia, extremely confused.

"He loves her." mumbled Remus into his cereal.

"WHAT?" screeched Aura, Nia, Sirius and Peter.

"I didn't think he did either...but he does. Have you seen the way he looks at her? He never calls Snape 'Snivelus' anymore because he knows it upsets her. Even when he called her a mudblood, he let her fight; despite how hard it was for him to watch."

"Hard?" asked Nia.

"He can't help himself, he feels the need to protect her; despite the fact she proves almost every day she can do that by herself. He loves her." He shrugged as they all looked at each other with shock in their eyes.

"Wow." muttered Sirius, shaking his head.

"Yeah..." Nia was shocked and this was clear, but she was smiling.

"Well, at least that's one of them that's realised." Aura laughed along with the rest of them as they stood up to make their way to Charms.


	7. The end of Potter and Evans

I know not much happened in the last chapter, so there's going to be more L&J in this.

Review? :}

Bye!

xxxxxxxxxxx

She stormed out and ran up the marble staircase, tears threatening at her eyes. He'd been her best friend, he'd looked out for her, he'd told her she was a witch, and he'd introduced her to the wizarding world. Now he called her a mudblood on a daily basis. What had happened?

Of course she knew the answer.

_She was in Gryffindor._

Why should that matter?

_She's a muggle born._

So?

_She cares about people, and not about their blood status. He doesn't._

"Eurgh!" She shouted, letting the tears fall as she slouched against the wall.

"Don't cry Lily." Said a voice. She knew who it was instantly, but she could only feel as he sat beside her because her hands were wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees.

"What do you want?" She attempted to control her voice, but failed.

"Come here..." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she was slightly disgusted with the fact she didn't mind.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have been saying all that stuff, and he wouldn't have heard. He has no right to call you any of that-"

She cut him off "Thank you." She said quietly.

"What for?" He was genuinely confused.

"You let me jinx him. You didn't try and protect me."

"I was very close to it Lily." He messed his hair up with his free hand.

"Exactly, but you didn't. Why are you being like this?" She looked at him with her green eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"Like what? If you wanted me to protect you I would have done, I just figured you wouldn't want me to – you hate it when I do that." He didn't know what to do or say, because inside, he felt as bad as she did. He loved her more than anything, and he would die to protect her, from anything. She had no idea how much he loved her.

"You never call him Snivelus anymore because you know I don't like it. You've not asked me out half as much as you used to. You treat me like a person rather than a sex object, and you just stopped yourself from protecting me. Oh, and now you're here being nice." She said it all in one breath, and then leant into his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Lily listen, there's something I should tell you. You won't want to hear it but it's not right if I don't tell you because you deserve to know. I don't think of you as a sex object and I never have. Seriously, I care about you and I really had to try my hardest to not kill Snape. I hate to see you upset so I try not to do things that irritate you, and right now, I'm as upset as you are. I'm angry because that pillock has done this to you and I really wish I could kill him. I know it would upset you though, so I'm not going to." He said the words quietly, mumbling them into her hair.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, pulling away. Her eyes were red, but she had stopped crying.

"What for? You've not done anything!"

"I'm sorry, you were just such a twat that I got it into my head that we could never be anything more, or doing anything more than hate each other. I'm really sorry. I think that maybe we could be friends...somehow." she smiled as his face lit up.

"You've no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

She laughed. "I'll try and give you a chance. I swear to Merlin though Potter, if you make any inappropriate comments, or tell anyone that I've just cried my heart out in your presence, I will kill you." She smirked.

"I have no doubt that you wouldn't." He grinned and took her hand, pulling her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Don't let him get to you." He said sincerely.

"I'll try."

They smiled at one another, and then walked to charm class together. Neither of them had actually said the words, but a silent agreement had passed between them. They both knew that from then on they would address each other by first name only.


	8. why did she say that?

Right, the last one was short but I needed to fit in the Snape bit where they have their little reunion :')

Gonna try and speed it up because this is the eighth chapter and they've not even started their first day back at school.

So yeah, hope you like it :}

The past month, In Lily's eyes, had flown by without too many issues. At the end of the year they would be sitting their NEWT exams and deciding what they wanted to do after school.

"What do you think?" Asked Nia to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure; I think I might be a stripper." Sirius grinned as everybody in the room smirked.

"Sirius mate, please can you remove that image from my head." James laughed.

"Alright, think about Peter being a stripper." Sirius howled a bark-like laugh and his best friend winced.

"Where is Peter? I've not seen him for ages." James looked around the head's dorm as if to see him perched on top of the bookcase.

"He speaks even less than usual now."Remus commented quietly.

"I've not seen him since like, three days ago." James counted off the days on his fingers.

"Well it is Sunday, and you don't share a bedroom with him do you?" Aura pointed out.

"Still..."

They looked at each other for a moment. They were all sat in the head's dorm. Remus and Aura were sat leaning against the wall next to the fire, glancing at each other every now and then when they thought the other wasn't looking. Lily was sat on the loveseat by the window, with her feet up, James had an arm-chair to himself, and Nia and Sirius were squished onto the other one together.

"Nia, I think you should go out with me." Sirius grinned at Nia who rolled her eyes.

"I don't like having a boyfriend. I prefer to be a free spirit." She winked at him and he grinned, continuing their banter with one of his inappropriate comments.

"I thought you were about to announce you were gay."

She laughed. "Me? I doubt that. I've always wondered about you and James though."

This was too much for James, Lily and Sirius. James, who a moment before had his head on one arm of the chair and his legs dangling off the other side, coughed and spat the chocolate he had just put into his mouth all over the room, before doubling over and falling onto the carpet in front of the fire. Lily was still sat on the loveseat but was crying in hysterics, her eyes watering from the laughter. Sirius on the other hand didn't laugh or choke. He simply froze in the position he was in for around a minute. James had lifted himself up off the floor and Lily had regained herself, before Sirius made any change in his appearance.

All of a sudden, he snapped himself out of his trance, smirked, turned to face James and winked heavily, indicating his head towards the staircase.

The whole room fell about laughing as Sirius smacked Nia lightly on her bum.

"Excuse me, Mr Black but that's highly inappropriate..." She laughed.

"Is this?"

"What?"

He winked, and before anyone could say anything, he picked her up and ran with her out of the room as she squealed "Yes!"

Aura and Remus stood up to leave as well, bidding the two good night.

"Bye." said James and Lily at the same time, as Lily wondered over to seat herself in the spot that Sirius and Nia had so suddenly vacated.

Lily sat with her legs crossed on the comfy red arm chair and closed her eyes peacefully, leaning her head against the back of the chair.

"You look tired." James commented.

"I'm knackered."

"You should try and sleep you know."

"I do sleep."

"Yeah, like six hours a night. You do far too much studying."

"I do not do far too much studying at all...Potter."

"Course you do Evans."

Lily smirked at his remark. Her eyes were still closed.

"You should go to bed..."

"I'm fine James."

He raised his eyebrows and walked over to the window to let in his handsome black owl, Leonardo. He held a letter from James' parents. He read it slowly, not really taking in the words.

_James, when you read this please try not to get too upset or angry..._

_Your Aunt and Uncle have both been killed by a group of Voldemort's followers. They died early this morning and Saint Mungo's couldn't do anything. Please, please don't do anything stupid. Talk to someone, don't bottle it up. Please, for me? The funeral will take place this Wednesday and I can't risk taking you out of school. I'm really sorry. I just can't take that risk._

_Be careful, we love you, stay strong,_

_Mum_

James didn't realise he was crying until a soft pair of hands took the letter from his grasp and he realised he was shaking. How could they do that? His Aunt and Uncle...

They were like his second family and without them he hadn't a clue what he would do. If he ever needed anything, from advice or a new broom, thy were who he would go to. His Uncle was a professional Quidditch player, and his Aunt was an Auror, alongside his parents. It could ahve been them...

"Come here." Lily said, wrapping her arms around his waist and he laid his chin on top of her head as silent tears fell.

They stood for about three hours as James tried his hardest to regain himself. At about one o'clock in the morning though, he glanced at his watch and pulled away.

"Sorry, you're tired, go to bed Lily." He mumbled, wiping his eyes.

She reached up and pulled his arm down. "Don't be ridiculous. I know you love them, and you must feel awful, but please James, your Mum and Dad wouldn't want you to get too upset. I know it's normal, but don't block people out...me especially."

He listened to her words, and realised they made sense. Coming from anybody else, they wouldn't have made a blind bit of sense, but from her mouth, it all came clear. There was no question about what he wanted to do after he left school. If it meant avenging his Aunt and Uncle's death in any way he possibly could then it was definite.

"I'm going to be an Auror."

She looked at him, her arms still around his waist. The look she gave him was half confused, half understanding. The truth was, she didn't know what she was feeling. Part of her wanted to scream at him and tell him that was a stupid idea and he could get hurt. Of course, she had no idea why she was feeling this. Thinking it was probably because he was a friend to her now, she shook her head and said slowly, knowing perfectly well why he had suddenly decided this, "That makes sense."

"I can't sit and do nothing Lily; do you know what I mean? I've cried, and I never cry. I won't block people out, especially not you. I just need to do _something_."

"Of course I know what to mean, it's a good idea...It's the only way we can bring him down." Something in her head had clicked into place...she wanted to protect her parents, right? Why not do that for a living? She could get paid to help bring down evil.

"By 'we', I really hope you mean the Wizarding world, and not be including yourself in that." He stared at her suspiciously, afraid of the answer he knew was coming.

"No. I mean myself. It's only so long before he realises us mudbloods are sometimes as powerful as you pure bloods." She smirked as he winced at the nickname she called herself.

"Don't call yourself that. Have you any idea how hard it is for me to hear you say that? Lily you're worth so much more. I couldn't let myself watch you die." He said this with a pained expression.

"James, please, it wouldn't be much easier watching you die." She didn't even realise what she'd said before she heard it back, almost on repeat the instant she'd said it.

They both looked at each other and Lily felt herself blush a bright scarlet.

"We should go to bed..." She muttered. James nodded, said goodnight and walked upstairs shaking his head, while Lily put her head in her hands.

_Why on earth had she just said that? It wasn't as if she meant it..._

Of course she meant it.

_Why did she mean it? He was just a friend..._

Was. Exactly.

_No! She did not _like _James Potter. The thought was ridiculous. It wasn't as if he'd suddenly changed._

But he had...

_No!_

Lily pushed the thought from her head and marched up the stairs, more confused than she had ever been in her life.

Wooo!

Right well, it's longish!

I really hope you all like it, and if you don't review any way :D

The next chapter will be less depressing I promise!


	9. brothers, tickling, flying and love

James Potter woke the next day feeling very confused. It wasn't a normal sort of confusion - it was a mixture of sadness and happiness that was confusing him.

Of course, the fact his Aunt and Uncle had died was awful. It was something he'd never get over, but he'd also heard the girl he loved say watching him die would be as hard as him watching her die. Of course, it was absolute rubbish as James thought that would be impossible, but still, it was nice.

There was a light tap on his door. "James, it's half seven."

He smiled; how he loved that voice. "Coming."

He stood up and looked in the mirror opposite his bed. He looked, in one word, dreadful. His eyes were red and his hair was sticking out even more than normal. His brown eyes had a certain look of heartbreak in them that would take a time to cure and he looked far paler than usual.

He groaned.

"You all right?" Lily walked in, ignoring the fact he had no top on.

"I look a right state."

"It's understandable."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lil." He smirked and grabbed a pillow off his bed, throwing it at her. She pulled out her wand from her dressing gown and muttered 'Impedimenta' which slowed down the pace of the cushion flying through the air by a great degree.

"Cheat." He muttered, glancing at the pillow which speeded up and slammed into the side of her head.

"Hey!" She laughed, throwing it on the floor. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a powerful wizard Evans." He winked before walking out of his room and into the shower, where the hot water seemed to numb all his feelings.

By quarter past eight they were ready to go. James was trying and failing to flatten his hair, as they walked down the huge marble staircase.

"You know, you never complain anymore." James commented, while pointing his wand at his head.

"About what? Lily asked.

"Me and my hair."

She laughed. It was true, it bothered her less than it had ever done, in fact she was starting to soften towards it, all of his looks actually...

_No._

She refused to let herself think that. Why, she wasn't sure. "I suppose it just irritates me less. I got used to it."

"Good." He smirked "Thanks for last night, without your advice I'd still be in bed. I'm sorry you had to see that and-"

"Yeah, if I tell anyone I saw you cry you'll jinx me." She finished his sentence as he looked impressed.

"Well no, more like I needed a girl to help me." He ducked as she shot a jinx in his direction.

"Sexist pig." She smiled though, as she placed her wand back into her robes.

He shoved her shoulder lightly as they made their way into the great hall. Severus Snape and his group of followers smirked as he walked in. Lily shot them the dirtiest of looks she could, knowing full well they knew what had happened to James' family. Dumbledore looked up as they entered and bowed his head as James nodded.

Lily took James' hand quickly and squeezed it, but let go as Sirius looked up, his face tear-stained. Lily gasped, but James merely quickened up his pace to go and comfort his best friend.

"Did Mum write to you?" He sat down by Sirius as he nodded.

"Uncle Andrew and Aunt Bernie James, they're gone!" He looked down at his toast which remained untouched. Lily knew from past experiences that the fact he hadn't eaten meant he was either heartbroken or extremely nervous. She'd only ever seen him like this twice. Once, when he was kicked out of his house by his parents after they had disowned him and the other time, when he was waiting to hear about what had happened when James' parents had been in a battle with some death eaters.

"I know, but they wouldn't want us to be like this would they? They'd want us to bring down the morons that did it. What would Uncle Andrew say?" James asked, knowing his adoptive brother would answer.

"Never give up, even when things are rough, carry on and kill the bastards that hurt you." Sirius mumbled into his plate, smiling through the misery.

Lily laughed "Sounds like my kind of guy."

Sirius grinned "He would've liked you."

"So would Aunty Bernie." Muttered James, making Sirius choke.

"She'd of said you'd make lovely marriage material for her nephew, and then forced you to go shopping -

"For shoes." They both said, grinning.

Lily shook her head. They were as immature as children, but they cared about their family, more than anyone she could think of.

The week after his Aunt and Uncle's death, James was quieter than usual. He didn't pull any pranks, and he kept his smart arse comments to himself.

Lily however, found the week kind of distressing. She didn't particularly like James Potter being quiet. It wasn't something she'd ever encountered. To be fair, he wasn't blocking anyone out and he shared things with her that he found necessary. It wasn't entirely the same as him being his cheerful self, but he'd kept his part of the deal and smiled whenever she was near him.

It was late on Friday evening when she realised she'd not seen her fellow head student since Defence against the Dark arts. She knew exactly where he'd be, and what he'd be doing. Figuring that her rounds could wait, she grabbed her coat and fastened it up over the school uniform she was still wearing.

She followed the corridor down until she passed through the tapestry on the charms corridor. She took a left turn after Professor Flitwick's classroom which lead her to a wider corridor that would eventually take her to the West side of the school.

When she'd passed the stairs leading to the astronomy tower she made a right turn down a narrow set of steps that took her outside.

Despite the fact it was only eight o'clock, the sky was pitch-black and the stars were out. She followed a path down towards the greenhouses but turned before she reached them. Instead of facing the lake however, she crossed more grass until she reached the Quidditch pitch. She took a seat on the stands as a figure high above her head seemed to weave in and out of the stars. She watched for over an hour, before she lost the figure and jumped as a gust of wind crept up behind her and somebody said 'Are you spying on me, Evans?"

She snapped her head around and saw a calm looking James Potter stood behind her. Something about him was different to what she had experienced over the past week. He'd regained his spark, and his eyes were glinting. In his hand he held some sort of fancy broomstick.

"No I am not. I've not seen you for hours and I knew you'd be here." She laughed as he rolled his eyes, taking a seat beside her.

"Course you weren't." He put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands.

"I could punch you sometimes you know."

He smirked "Oh I know. I also know you throw a pretty good punch, so I try to stop before you get that angry..."

She laughed at the same memory he was thinking about. The day she'd wondered up to him in fourth year and punched him hard in the face for leading a girl in the year below on and not going out with her.

"Pretty horrific experience Lily flower." He ducked but not quite low enough. He was hit in the head with her tickling jinx, causing him to writhe around on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes!" He panted.

"How sorry are you Potter?"

"Very. Please...stop!"

She lifted the jinx, and he stood up. "You're going to pay for that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep!" Suddenly he lifted her up and placed her on his broomstick. He then jumped on himself and before she knew what was going on, he'd zoomed off into the mass of stars above their heads.

"POTTER!" She screamed, as they swooped high above the stands. She hated heights, and they were well above the astronomy tower – the top of it looked like an insect.

It was a windy day, so her scream was silenced. She felt him chuckle into her neck though, and she couldn't help but smile.

Eventually they dropped lower and lower, eventually landing softly on the grass. She climbed off the broomstick and looked at him, her eyes were angry.

"You flaming moron! I could have died!" She hit him in the arm.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that." He said quietly, smirking.

"That...is beside the point." She muttered, although a smile was playing on her lips.

"Pft." He grinned, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, you just made my week."

She lifted her head up to look at him "Really? Torturing me makes your week?"

"No, flying with you made my week."

"Really? How come?"

He didn't realise he'd said it until it had fallen out of his mouth.

"The two things I love the most were together."


	10. Shit

THANK YOU.

So many people reviewed!

I really appreciate it, and to the person who asked whether Sirius has feelings for James, that would be a no because he's too much of a player to be gay! I think he's just worried about James because he's never seen him this hurt over a girl.

For the person who asked about the glances between Aura and Remus...They don't want to accept that they like each other but they do, & I find people do glance at each other. I'm not sure, just what I picture it being like.

Well...I know I haven't done anything in ages but seriously I've been so busy!

Oh, and I passed my music exam so I'm pretty chuffed about that and I've been hyper all week so that's another excuse.

Anyway, here you are – I hope you like it!

Lily looked at him. She was absolutely, utterly, without a doubt, sure she had heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry, what?" She stared at him with eyes that weren't hurt or shocked – just confused.

"Shit."

"No, what did you say?"

"I said shit."

"Before that, I heard you wrong."

"What did you hear?"

"I thought you said...the two things you love most are together."

"Shit."

"Potter - stop it."

"Stop calling me Potter."

"You're irritating me."

"I know. I do that a lot."

"Will you stop and tell me what on earth you mean by that? Because I'm pretty certain you didn't mean it in the way I took it." She looked at him, her eye brows raised.

"I'm sorry. This really isn't a great time for me. I shouldn't have said that." James messed up his hair absently, hoping to God she'd just ignore him. "I'd better go." He tapped her forearm lightly with his hand, grabbed his broom and flew off into the distance, a dark shadow along the horizon.

Lily stood there for at least five minutes, as his shadow climbed higher and higher into the sky. She shivered, realising that above anything, she wished she was up there with him. It didn't matter that she hated heights; after all, he'd done his fair share of protecting her in the past. It didn't even matter that it was getting onto half past ten and she was breaking about ten school rules where she was stood, outside in the cold Quidditch stadium. It didn't even matter that her fingers were so cold in the November air that they seemed unable to move.

She had to admit it to herself, as she took a seat on the wooden platform, she liked him.


	11. Lily & Remus

Lily stayed outside until a faint line of lighter blue appeared over the mountains. She hadn't slept, and had absolutely no idea what time it was. She was _not_ planning on doing any lessons later in the day.

Standing up, she made her way down the winding wooden steps and out of the doors, onto a plane stretch of badly-lit grass. It took her about twenty minutes to walk from the stadium to the front doors. Being half asleep, she didn't realise they'd be locked, so she flicked her wand and a tattered school broom appeared by her side.

She really hated flying. She wasn't that bad at actually flying, it was just the fear she had of heights. Knowing she was any higher than five foot, and had a chance of falling to her death, made her whole body freeze over, so obviously playing Quidditch wasn't something she did regularly.

Shaking her head, Lily put one leg over the wooden broom and visualised her bedroom balcony. The broom vibrated beneath her and the fact she was shaking didn't help. She really did not want to do this.

She had to.

Stupidly, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best. Kicking off, she veered the broom towards the lake with as much force as she could muster. The broom turned about 45 degrees, which irritated her.

It took longer than it would have if she'd of climbed for her to reach the balcony. Shaking, she hopped over the barrier and flicked her wand, not even paying attention as the broom materialised into thin air.

"Stupid. Flaming. Broomsticks!" She muttered, opening the door and collapsing onto her bed. She didn't even bother to take off her uniform before pure exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell into a deep sleep.

James awoke the next morning feeling groggy and unsettled. He forced himself out of bed, wondering where the subject of his dreams was. He showered quickly and pulled on his robes, before peeping into Lily's room.

She was laying on top of her covers, fully dressed – shoes and all – fast asleep. A frown was traced across her perfect features. He sighed, walked over to her and took off her black pumps. He placed them by the side of her bed and took off her cardigan. He then tucked her under the covers and kissed the top of her head, before retreating out of her door.

"Where's Lily flower?" Asked Sirius mockingly, as James sat beside him, staring blankly at the butter dish.

"In bed."

"Bloody hell, worn her out did you?" He winked, and then laughed at his own dirty minded joke.

"No."

"Well- James? James what's wrong?" Sirius stared at his best friend. The fact he wasn't eating concerned him more than anything else.

"Morning!" said Aura brightly, sitting down opposite James and gesturing to Nia to do the same.

"Where's Lily?" Nia pondered, asking James more than anybody else.

"We're just about to find out..." muttered Sirius.

"Huh?"

"I told her. I took her flying." James said in a monotone, still staring at the butter dish.

"Told her what?"

"How I...feel about her." He looked up, meeting Remus' eyes; he gave an understanding nod as Sirius let out a low whistle.

"How?" Peter squeaked.

"I...I said thank you, you've made my week. She asked how scaring her made my week – she was joking. I said no, she made my week because the two things I love most were together..."

Aura and Nia stared at him. Sirius embraced him in a brotherly hug. Peter squeaked. Remus however, stood up and muttered something in Aura's ear, before glancing at James and walking out of the Hall.

James didn't seem to notice. "Then I kept on saying shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. She got kind of irritated and asked what I'd said because she thought she'd heard it wrong. I made some excuse and left. She just stood there and watched me and there was something in her expression..."

"That you'd never seen before." Aura finished.

"Yeah." Aura and Nia looked at one another before nodding and doing something James didn't understand. They smiled.

"James, please believe us when we tell you this." Nia started.

"Yeah, we're her best friends. Believe us." Aura was now grinning from ear to ear and they said as one –

"She likes you."

James' head flew up from the butter dish, and faced them, as something that looked like hope flickered in his eyes.

Sirius on the other hand, who had just brought a drink to his lips, spluttered. Large yellow drops of apple juice sprayed across the table like cats eyes in the dark.

"If you're joking, that's harsh." James muttered, randomly selecting a piece of toast and buttering it.

"Of course not you idiot. Peter pass me the bacon?"

Peter passed her the plate with a love-struck expression on his face as Sirius rolled his eyes. Nia remained oblivious to this as her and Aura glanced ecstatically at each other.

"Do you think...I might have a chance with her?" James raised his eyebrows as the girls burst into laughter.

"Do you know you're all we've heard her talk about for the past two years?" Hiccupped Aura.

"Actually no I didn't." James smiled slightly "I need to see her."

"I think Remus has gone to talk to her. She listens to him you know." Nia said, sipping her juice.

"Fair enough...I should get to Potions."

Nia and Aura smiled encouragingly as he stood up and walked out of the room.

For some reason, although he'd messed up and done everything he'd told himself not to do, he felt happy.

Lily looked up and smiled slightly as Remus Lupin sat beside her. "Morning."

"Morning Lil. I need to talk to you." He scratched his head nervously. It had to be done, he'd told himself that years ago. Now it was time to say what he'd been planning for over three years.

"If it's about school I was out late...I'm knackered."

"No it's not. But do you remember last night? I'm guessing you didn't tuck yourself in." He gestured towards the covers and she went through various emotions. Confusion...Acceptance...More confusion, and then finally realisation.

"Oh...you want to talk about that?" She looked down at her red fingernails. Her hair was shimmering slightly in the morning sun that was burning through the glass window.

"Lily he loves you! I'm not the most emotional of people, but I can't fail to notice that. He's one of my best friends. I know you like him, but please, please don't break his heart."

"I-"

"You do."

"I know." She was bright red and staring at the sheets.

"Good. You've finally accepted it. Now, please, go to sleep." He smiled, and then stood up. Walking over to her side he hugged her and kissed the top of her head in a brotherly way.

"Thanks Remus."

"It's ok."

He stood up and walked over to the door. As he walked out he felt a sense of soft satisfaction. He'd done, with some effect, what he'd wanted to do for years. He'd finally convinced Lily Evans that she liked James Potter.

Of course he knew it was more than some crush; but it was at least a step.


	12. a walk by the lake

Lily rubbed her eyes as Remus walked out of the room. What had just happened?

She knew full well that James was no longer just a friend to her, but how deep was this feeling? How one earth was she supposed to look him in the eye? He wasn't all bad, after all, and deserved more than her re-breaking his heart. Why did he like her?

Collapsing back into her pillows Lily pulled the quilt over her head, intending to fall asleep and forget about everything.

"Mr Potter, would you please stop daydreaming and pull yourself together?" McGonagall's sharp voice echoed around the classroom.

James jumped slightly, before looking up and smiling "Sorry Professor."

"Are you Ok Potter?" She asked using the same tone of voice, but concern was clear in her face.

"I'm fine...just confused." He said it more to himself than to her.

"Well please go outside and take a short walk to clear your head...do whatever you need to do." It was clear to James that she knew exactly what needed to be done.

He nodded before grinning slightly towards Sirius and standing up out of his seat. Remus mouthed 'Good luck' to him over from the other side of the room.

"Thanks professor."

"It's quite Ok, I'm sure you will pass your Transfiguration NEWT easily, unfortunately the same cannot be said for other students in this room...Bones, tell me, what wand movement is required to change a turtle into a tea-cosy?"

James took this as his chance to leave, packing up his things and walking into the corridor. Being on the first floor up, it was quite cold, and a light breeze was blowing through the open windows. On his way out he passed a few students, most doing things they shouldn't be doing. As he was head boy, they tried to hide, not understanding he couldn't be less interested in their rule breaking.

He walked around the castle and then once around the lake. It only took him forty five minutes. Transfiguration wouldn't be over yet. The sun was low in the sky and James realised it was December next week. This year had flown by. Perhaps he could do with getting back to Transfiguration...

_What the hell was he thinking? Lily Evans had forced some sort of mature behaviour on him. _

This thought led him back to the girl in question. He sat himself down in the shelter of a large oak tree. Resting his back against the hard bark of the tree, James sighed.

What would it take to get her? They'd said she likes him but that wasn't anything compared to the way he felt about her. He'd die if it meant she could go on living a happy life. Perhaps that was the key...if he left her alone she could be happier. Perhaps this year going fast was a sign...

"You do realise you'll get together with her don't you?" A dreamy voice floated out of the tree above his head and James jumped about a meter in the air, pulling out his wand.

Sat in the tree, among the branches was a fifth year girl who James knew by the name of Leah Campbell.

"I'm sorry, but what?" He shoved his wand back inside his robes and glanced up at the mousy haired girl.

She jumped out of the tree and landed catlike next to him smiling. "You'll get with Lily Evans. It's in the stars."

James stared at her, unsure what to do. A girl, two years younger than him, who he'd never actually spoken to before, was standing next to him and explaining that he was going to get the girl of his dreams. He couldn't help but listen.

Leah rolled her eyes quickly, and then took hold of James' arm, leading him to face the other way. She couldn't move him herself, so he took her lead and faced out across the lake.

"See how the sun sets on the lake?"

James nodded.

"The stars we see reflect the suns movement. It's all about astronomy. You're in the position of heartbreak because you chose to sit here. Because your instincts turned you around, you'll move in the opposite direction."

"Which is?" James smiled, although he was more than a tad confused.

"Love." She stated simply.

"Ah...is this divination?" James was exceedingly sceptical about this subject; he'd never taken to it.

"No, it's astronomy. Divination is fluffy, gives you mixed facts." She seemed extremely confident, and James couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks...Leah?"

"Call me mouse." She smiled, before skipping off towards the castle.

"Hang on a minute...what should I do?"

She turned around, a frown playing on her face. "That's for you to decide. You came it at from an obscure angle though, a mixed one, so whatever you do it has to get worse before it gets better. That or it could all start with a fight. It depends on which path you choose to follow."

"So say if I went to find her now..."

"It would be a waste of time. She's not been in classes today, so I take it she's not feeling her best. She'll want to have this conversation looking good." Leah smirked.

"How do you know she's not in classes...?"

"Because you're out here, you idiot." She laughed at his expression.

"And why would she want to look good?"

"Because she's a girl."

"So?"

"So she wants to look good for the boy she likes..." She said it slowly, as if stating the obvious to a stupid person.

"The boy she...likes?"

"Yes. Now I really need to get to Herbology, it's been nice meeting you Potter."

"Call me James, and thanks again...Mouse."

She nodded before turning to face the castle once more and setting off at a brisk pace. James realised he'd missed the rest of Transfiguration, and so had charms. Shaking his head he came to a realisation that nothing was going to happen yet. He'd act like normal in front of Lily Evans, following the mysterious girl's lead. James smiled slightly, and then followed Mouse's path back up towards the ancient building.


	13. Rounds with Potter

Right its Christmas day and I really think that I should do another chapter. I've completed chapter twelve tonight and want to do a more festive one. I have a feeling I'll be doing these all night :')

My family are coming up from London tomorrow and staying for a couple of days so I really won't have a chance to write until at least Tuesday.

I hope you like my next few Christmassy ones.

It was half past eight, after another twelve times around the lake, when James eventually plucked up the courage to return to his dormitory.

"Good you're here, we need to talk." Lily was sat on one of the wooden chairs, scribbling something in a small black book.

"What about?" He knew it wasn't what he was hoping, so he just went along with it.

"I think we should have a Christmas ball. It's December tomorrow and we're going to Hogsmeade so we could by supplies and things. What do you think?"

"Ooh Evans are you asking me out on a date?" He joked with her, winking cockily.

"Shut up Potter."

"Alright no need for that Evans."

"Potter."

"Evans."

"Potter."

"Evans."

"Evans."

"Potter – no that's cheating!" He shouted playfully. She threw a pen at his head which he avoided.

"All is fair in love and war." She was scribbling into the little black book, and James prayed what she was writing didn't concern him.

"And this is a bit of both." They made eye contact, both silently agreeing.

"Sorry, anyway, a date sounds great. I'll meet you here tomorrow?"

"Not a date James, but whatever. Nine o clock?"

"Sure, what's that you're writing in?" He attempted to rise onto his tiptoes as to see the words but she snapped the book shut.

"My diary."

"Oh...great."

She made a noise of agreement.

"Can I read it?"

"You seriously think I'd let you?"

"Perhaps not."

She stood up as James took a seat in front if the fire, feeling slightly happier than he thought he would.

"Are you coming?" Half an hour later, Lily was stood at the door dressed in black jeans and a tight red vest top.

"Wow."

"Pull yourself together." She smirked slightly as his eyes rose back up to her face.

"Where? Oh shit!"

"Yeah, we have rounds." She laughed as he smacked himself in the face.

"One second let me go and get changed."

"James it's five past nine, we were supposed to start five minutes ago outside Gryffindor common room."

"Ah..Ok.." James pulled of his cloak and Jumper so he was stood only in his trousers, white rolled up shirt, and tie.

"You're a disgrace." She winked at him as he swung for her head.

"Come on Evans, we have a job to do."

Lily rolled her eyes and followed him out of the door, paying a lot more attention to his bottom half than she normally would as they began their rounds.

"I hate doing this." James leant against an old wall groaning while Lily nodded in agreement. It was eleven o'clock; they still had an hour to go.

"Let's stop. Let's go somewhere interesting. We're not going doing any use here." Lily was grinning, with a steely glint in her eye, one similar to Professor McGonagall's.

"Are you joking?"

"Nope." She grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the wall he was leant on.

Lily screamed softly but she knew she was safe in his arms. They were running along the Transfiguration corridor and a silvery cloak was wrapped around them. They ran past a mirror and James looked at it twice, before stopping and walking back.

"What are you doing?"

"Look in the mirror."

Lily looked. She could see the wall and window behind them reflected in the mirror. Large flakes of snow seemed to be falling. It was a moment before Lily realised what was missing.

"What? Where are we? What is this? NO!" She turned to face him and they were extremely close. Heat was radiating off each of them. Her face held excitement and confusion.

"My fathers...I thought you'd like it." He smiled at her and as he spoke she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Mhhm." She mumbled, and then shivered slightly.

"Are you cold? Here..." He pulled her close before wrapping the cloak around her once more.

"Come on...Let's go to Hogsmeade." She smiled and he grinned.

"I'm proud of you Lily flower; I've had a brilliant influence on you."


	14. Bad influences

Right, whoever said that 5.8 was tall for a girl, I know. I just realised what I'd put it was supposed to be 5.1, so thanks for noticing :}

This is really short I know but I need to do the next bit in a different chapter, so this is just finishing off the last one.

I hope you like all this & again, thank you so much for anyone who reviewed...

Lily and James spent the evening wondering around Hogsmeade under the protection of the invisibility cloak. They visited Dervish and Bangs, Honeydukes and Zonko's, leaving money in the tills.

Eventually they wound up walking towards the Shrieking Shack. They were huddled together under the cloak. Lily was only wearing a vest top and James a school shirt.

"Do you want to go back?" James asked her, his arm wrapped protectively around her tiny waist.

"Mhhm, maybe." She shivered.

"Come on..." James pulled her tightly to his chest and turned on the spot. They landed perfectly outside Honeydukes, where they crept inside and down to the cellar.

James pulled her down through the tunnel and they walked silently.

"What time is it?" Lily wondered after about a quarter of an hour, rubbing her eyes.

"Half past two..." James laughed "We stayed out a tad later than we were meant to be doing duty for."

"You've had a bad effect on me Potter."

"As have you Evans."

"Making you work for once in your life isn't a bad effect." She laughed, hitting him lightly.

"Oi!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her while she shrieked with laughter.

"Get...Off...James!" She smiled up at him and he winked, dropping his arms.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up the remainder of the path.

James pulled out his invisibility cloak and they hid beneath it, creeping up to their dormitory. When they reached the lily imprinted on the wall, James let them both in and they walked up the wooden staircase slowly, taking their time.

"Well, good night then Evans." He grinned his crooked grin at her and, much to her dismay, a little bit of her melted.

"Goodnight James." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for tonight."

He just shrugged "It's what I'm here for."

They both smiled, before turning around and walking into their bedrooms.

Lily headed straight for her balcony, opening the glass door. She leant over the rails and closed her eyes as the icy breeze woke her up slightly. She knew what was happening to her, and the worst bit was; she didn't want to stop it. She'd fallen for James Potter, and she didn't know how long it would be before she had to admit to herself that it wasn't just a crush.

Perhaps it would take a month, perhaps it would take a year, it could even take a century, but she knew it was coming, and when it did, it would hit her hard.


	15. Will you go to the ball with me?

The first few weeks leading up to Christmas went rather smoothly. James and Lily planned a Christmas Ball, to which everyone could attend. Sirius and Nia continued to flirt outrageously with each other, Remus and Aura hinted so heavily to each other that they would like to go to the ball with each other it was a wonder neither had asked the other yet, and outside the castle walls Tom Riddle continued to torture anybody who crossed his path.

Lily Evans sat down on her bed, while her two best friends wondered around her bedroom.

"Don't open the door Nia it's snowing." Nia's hand did not withdraw from the door handle.

"I don't care; I want to stand on your balcony." She giggled as Lily rolled her eyes. "I sounded really stuck up then."

"You are really stuck up." Aura grinned from over near Lily's wardrobe. "Joking!" She said hastily as Nia turned around, her wand half way out of her pocket.

"Aura have you asked Remus yet?" Nia asked sarcastically.

"Have you asked Sirius?" Aura said calmly, turning to face the other way again.

"Oh shut up, you know that's different!" Nia said indignantly, while blushing a colour of deep pink.

"Of course it is! It's miles easier, you know Sirius likes you!" Aura put Lily's perfume down and turned to face Nia once more.

"How do I?"

"You spend half your life shagging him!" Aura shrieked, causing Lily to freeze.

"_What?_"

"Oh thanks a lot Aura! You moron, now I get Lily giving me the contraception speech. Don't bother; I've already had it off her." She turned to face Lily for the last sentence.

"Don't be stupid, you're seventeen you can do what you please. I just wish you'd of said." Lily looked at her bed cover, was she really that patronising?

"Hmm, well I didn't mean for Aura to know..." She looked around the room, at anything that wasn't Aura or Lily.

"How did she find out then?" Lily was confused, again. It seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I walked in on them." Aura laughed, sitting beside Lily.

"What? How?"

"Peter couldn't get into his dorm, so I went up and opened the door for him...He didn't realise he'd been purposely locked out."

"And they were just there...doing it?" Lily asked in shock.

"Yes, wasn't the prettiest thing."

"Excuse me I am here!" Said Nia loudly, messing up her hair slightly with her hand.

"So am I, and I don't really care what you think it looked like Lovegood!" Sirius burst through the door followed by Remus and Peter, both of who were blushing.

"Oh shit..." Nia turned to face the balcony, while Sirius walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bloody hell..." Aura whispered. They'd never seen Sirius act so affectionately towards anything.

James walked through the door after them all, a proud smirk on his face. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know Evans, you should give me a break." He crossed his legs and leant against the doorframe.

"Shut up Potter." She joked, pulling out her wand. Flicking it, a roll of parchment appeared in front of her. It opened up to form a map of the great hall and school grounds. James walked over to her and seated himself on the bed.

"Are the house elves going to be outside then?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes! I think they could walk around with butter beer, like waiters do at muggle parties you know?"

"Actually I don't, because I've never actually been to a muggle party, but whatever, it sounds good." He grinned down at her and she hit him playfully.

"Dumbledore said the heat thing will work, but he can only get it to spread under the marquee."

"That'll be fine Lil." He reassured her lovingly while the rest of the people in the room simply stared at them, completely forgetting about the Sirius/Nia shagging incident.

James looked up "What?"

"You...you're just...wow this is weird." Answered Sirius; voicing everybody else's thoughts.

James rolled his eyes "You really are one to talk Padfoot."

Sirius turned a slight shade of pink, before putting his hand on the small of Nia's back and leading her out of the room. He reached the door before pausing, turning to face Nia and said very loudly. "Just so everybody else hears this and doesn't judge me, would you possibly go to my best friend's ball with me?"

She laughed, before kissing his cheek and saying "Of course."

"Good, I kind of assumed you were going with me but you obviously didn't feel the same way." He glanced at her nervously, but she simply rolled her eyes and taking his hand, walked with him out of Lily's bedroom.

"Wow..." Mumbled Aura, wondering over to where Remus and Peter were stood.

"I've never seen him like that with anyone." Said Peter quietly.

"She must be bloody brilliant in bed." laughed Lily, causing James to splutter and the rest of the people in the room to laugh hysterically.

"Imagine their kids!" Remus laughed.

"They'd be right little whores. With her looks and his personality..." Aura giggled.

"Mhhm, there are better looking people..." Remus smiled down at her while she blushed.

James and Lily shared a glance in which both rolled their eyes.

"Get a room..." Mumbled James. Aura and Remus both turned around and James looked at Lily in a disapproving way. "They should not get a room. They can show their affections in the middle of your bedroom if they wish! Honestly Lily!"

Lily punched him in his chest playfully, and he collapsed onto her bed in mock pain. Flicking her wand, the parchment disappeared and James was thrown onto the floor as the bed over straightened out.

Pulling out his wand and groaning in pain, James aimed a hex at Lily's red hair, which missed by inches. Within minutes, they were having a duel in the middle of the room.

Remus rolled his eyes and turned to face Aura. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Everybody in the room heard, but Lily and James continued to fight, pretending they hadn't.

Aura smiled up at Remus, a wide smile spreading over her face. "I thought you'd never ask, come on." She took his hand and lead him out of the room. The door swung shut behind them and as soon as the wood touched the frame Lily and James both dropped their wands.

"I reckon that was a pretty good idea of yours Evans. I thought he'd never ask. There was no need to throw me off the bed though – really." James walked over to Lily who was smiling.

"One of my better ones, I agree." She winked playfully and his heart skipped a beat. She was so unbelievably beautiful it was painful.

"Lily are you part Veela?" It was something he'd been pondering over for a while.

"James I'm a muggle born with red hair. Don't be ridiculous." She rolled her eyes, turning around to close the door.

"I know but you have the same sort of effect on me as you would if you were part Veela. It's disturbing." He scratched the top of his neck while absently ruffling his hair.

"You are the only person upon whom I have this effect. No one else sees me like that." She smiled slightly; it was quite a nice idea that she had this effect on James Potter...why though, she didn't know.

"Yes they do! Loads of boys fancy you!"

"A few yes, but none of them look at me like you do. They're interested in my looks, rather than my personality." Lil blushed slightly.

"Are you saying that you like me being madly obsessed with you?" He grinned.

"Not exactly, but I'm saying you probably did mean it when you said you like me more than the rest of them. You like me, rather than just what you see." Lily was now staring at the floor. She was admitting something she'd known and fought for seven years.

James stared at her for at least a minute before letting out a huge whoop and jumping around the room. He continued this little fit for at least twelve minutes, before hurrying over to her, placing his hands on her forearms and shaking her slightly.

"It has taken me seven years Lily. Seven painful years, but I have finally convinced you that I don't think of you like Sirius does. Or Sirius thinks of any other girl – perhaps not Nia, but you know what I'm getting at...Seven long years Evans and you've just said most of what I've always wanted to say. You do realise that this is the first step don't you?"

"First step to what? And what else do you want me to say?" She stared at him with amusement and disapproval etched into her emerald eyes.

"For you admitting you like me back – I don't need that yet, but thank you. And...Well preferably you would say you like me too, love me, whatever. But I'm happy." He grinned at her with ecstasy all over his expression.

"Hmm I suppose it is, don't let it get to your head or anything James, but I really think it's about time you took me on a date. How about this ball?" She smirked and his face lit up even more.

"Lily Evans you bloody babe." He kissed her cheek before running out of the room screaming Sirius' name, louder than anything she thought possible.

Wooooop! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I was smiling as I typed it :}

I figured it was about time to get them on a date. They might not get together yet, but I think in the next five chapters they will be nice and together :D

However, that highly depends on how long the chapters are.

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and thank you for everybody who already has done.

Also, Merry Christmas, I hope you all have a lovely New Year.


	16. Preparations

Lily looked up from her dressing table; James Potter was leaning against her door frame, a satisfied smirk playing on his face.

"What do you want?" She asked snappily, throwing some sort of pink powder into a deep blue cauldron bubbling on the dresser.

"Nothing, I just enjoy staring at you." He grinned and she shot a hex in his direction. Ducking, he wondered over to her and peered into the cauldron. "And what in the name on Merlin is that then?"

She looked at him sceptically "If you touch it I will make it my business to murder you."

"Well I take it that it is some sort of concoction to alter your appearance for tonight so in that case I would not touch it. I wouldn't want to go to our wonderful ball with a shrivelled up prune now, would I?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Hilarious. Really; very funny." She scowled at him, while he chuckled.

"Look..." He took out his wand and pointed it at the potion, which swirled anti-clockwise three times within the cauldron before calming and turning a deep red colour.

Lily looked at him, amusement replacing anger on her face "You use smoothing serum on your hair?"

James blushed. "Have you seen my hair Evans? It's out of control."

Lily laughed, pushing him towards the door "Go on, I need to get ready. When Nia and Aura come send them up."

"I can't see you get ready though?"

"No I'm your date."

"I can see you we're not getting married Lily."

"Don't push your luck Potter."

"Ok, bye." James smiled slightly, imagining Lily in a wedding dress, as he walked out of the room.

James sat downstairs for three hours, completing a transfiguration essay that wasn't due in until after the holidays. Along with his best friends, he found the way Lily had changed him amusing. He rarely missed a homework deadline anymore, he only ever pulled pranks on people that deserved it, he treated people with more respect than he had ever done in his life and above all her had started to care about what people thought of him.

Three knocks sounded on the other side of the wall, as James put down his quill. Standing up, he moved over to the wall and opened the white door as it appeared.

"Hi James."

"We'll just go upstairs shall we..."

The two girls didn't wait for an answer. Laden with bags containing various magical cosmetics, none of which James had any clue about, they marched straight up the stairs.

"Erm...yeah sure." Muttered James, scratching his head.

"Women eh mate." Sirius walked through the door, clapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah, should we get ready?"

"Moony its five o clock, what's wrong with you?"

The two boys just looked at each other before both saying "Evans."

"Chess?"

"Sure." Sirius agreed, shoving his hands deep into his jeans pocket and strutting over to the red arm chairs.

James rolled his eyes but followed his best friend over to the fire.

Lily Evans stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was lying smooth against her pale skin. She was wearing nothing but white underwear, and she was frowning.

"Lily what's wrong?" Aura looked over to her best friend, not entirely caring.

"My hair...James Potter fixed it."

"James did your hair?" Nia looked up from the mirror and started to laugh.

"No, he made the potion. I couldn't do it. Why couldn't I do it?"

They both laughed. "Was he in the room when you were making it?"

"Yes..."

"Ooh, that distracting was he?" Aura giggled as Nia teased her, making Lily smirk.

"Shut up."

They all laughed, and continued to get themselves ready.

At half past seven Aura stood up and announced she was ready. Nia and Lily looked over to her and smiled, she looked lovely. Her pale skin and hair contrasted madly with the bright red dress she had chosen for the occasion. It came to her knee and puffed out slightly at the bottom. The dress did not have any straps so her chest was mildly exposed. Enough for Remus to be pleased, but not to worry other boys were being pleased. She wore plain red ballet pumps and her hair fell in messy waves around her shoulders. She wore her usual bright red lipstick with a lot of thick black eyeliner and mascara on her eyes.

"You look great." Lily grinned at Nia "So do you."

Nia had on a tight black halter neck dress that was incredibly low at the front. Lily knew Sirius wouldn't care what other boys thought, because they held no competition, she was his and his alone. Her hair, which was exactly the same shade as her dress, lay straight on her back, with a couple of strands from each side braided and clipped together at the back with a grip exactly the same colour as the bright pink high hells she was wearing. She wasn't wearing much make-up, just blusher, eyeliner and some lip gloss. Seen as her dress was short, her long legs were shown off to the rest of the world. She looked absolutely stunning.

Lily glanced at herself in the mirror, before picking up her small beaded bag and hoping against hope as she left the room, that she looked half as pretty as her friends.

Sirius, James and Remus were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for their three dates. Remus was wearing dark blue dress robes, and Sirius had gone for his famous pink ones. James was laughing as the girls came down the stairs, not just at the look of horror on Nia's face, but at how hilarious the evening was going to be with Sirius wearing those clothes.

Nia marched up to him and pointed her wand at his robes, which slowly turned black.

"There we go." She grinned.

"Mhhm, I figured you'd do that. You look beautiful baby." He winked, took her arm and lead her to the door.

Remus smiled proudly while James was still laughing, Aura and Lily emerged and Remus' eyes lit up. He kissed Aura on the cheek and opened the door for her to pass.

Lily leant against the banister while James regained himself, he nearly stopped but then something else seemed to amuse him and he set of again.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James are we going to stand here all night."

James looked up, but when he saw Lily all amusement left his eyes. "Bloody hell."

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a tight emerald dress, the exact shade of her eyes that came to her knees and swooped low over her chest. She had nothing but clear lip balm on her lips and her perfectly straight red hair fell to her waist. She wore black heels and had in her hand a black beaded bag. James didn't care what his friends thought; he was the luckiest man in the world that night.

"James put your eyes back in." Lily laughed, and taking his hand, led him through the door as he stared at her behind.

"Lil you look great." He smiled at her lovingly, shoving his hands in his pocket when she'd let go of them.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." His dress robes were pitch black and she really meant it. The trousers suited his behind brilliantly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure." She agreed, as they wondered down the red carpet of the corridor.

"Don't turn into Dumbledore." James warned, causing her to giggle. "Have I got any chance with you whatsoever?"

"You'll always have a chance with me Potter – remember that." She smiled and he grinned a wide grin.

"Right then – come here." He took her arm and led her down the marble staircase into the noise of every single Hogwarts student and teacher.


	17. Firewhisky

Lily looked around her, people were dancing and a new wizarding band James had booked called 'The Weird Sisters' were singing on a stage just inside of the front door. She watched as James smiled slightly to a girl with mousy brown hair who was just over the boundary of the door. The girl nodded slightly, while smirking smugly and turning to walk away. James shook his head in what seemed like disbelief.

"What...?" Lily asked slowly as James turned around. Jealousy was erupting in the pit of her stomach and she knew then that she would never be able to deny liking James Potter ever again. It was an awkward moment that sent shivers down her spine; never the less, it was a momentous moment.

James grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Get a grip Evans, she's a fifth year." He took her arm and pulled on it slightly while Lily pouted.

"Shut up Potter."

James chuckled slightly, but did as she said, leading her over to the doors. As they emerged into the candle-lit marquee that covered most of the hill the castle was built on, lots of people clapped and thanked them.

Emerging from the crowds with a glass of fire whisky was Dumbledore. He walked right over to them and held out his hand, which James shook.

"I must say, this is a much more sophisticated event than I was expecting Mr Potter, Miss Evans. I'm so shocked I've even resorted to drinking some of Madame Rosmerta's fore whisky. It really does clear your head, as I'm sure you know Mr Potter."

"Oh yes sir, I can safely say I've experienced it." James grinned while Lily rolled her eyes at her head master.

Dumbledore let out a low chuckle, before thanking them and wondering off.

"He's an odd sort of bloke, don't you think?" pondered Sirius from behind them. Nia was giggling at a house elf that was walking backwards and forwards for the benefit of her amusement.

"Of course he is, but he's amazing all the same." grinned James, looking with amusement at Nia.

"Nia are you Ok?" Lily laughed at her friend.

"Oh...Oh yes I just find them fascinating." She hiccupped.

"Sirius you shouldn't give her fire whisky." Lily scolded him, but she was smiling all the same.

"Well this party of yours needed livening up a little." He joked, ducking as she tried to hit him around the head.

"One day you'll regret that, Sirius Black." Lily smiled sarcastically at him as the music slowed.

"All right let's get you nice and drunk." James said, taking a glass of punch from the house elf who was amusing Nia.

Lily rolled her eyes once more, but didn't argue. Instead, she took the drink and swallowed it in one, before putting the empty glass back down on the golden tray and pulling James onto the dance floor.

"I really am a very bad influence on you." James grinned, putting his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are." She agreed.

They danced throughout the song, and continued even when it had stopped. Lily and James drank a lot of Punch throughout the first couple of hours, confiscating most of it from people who weren't of age.

Dinner was served in the great hall and they all sat down, picking from the menu.

"I think I'll have this melon thing. What do you want?" James pointed out the 'melon thing' and Lily agreed that she would also like to try that.

The meal was nice, but everybody was keen to start dancing again. The party went on until two o'clock, when McGonagall and a hiccupping Dumbledore said it was time to start cleaning up.

Lily and James walked upstairs together, occasionally bumping into each other.

"You know Potter, I'm disappointed." Lily grinned.

"Oh; really? Why?" James smirked.

"I'm not very drunk."

"Well I'm glad you said, I can take care of that nicely for you..." He pushed open the door and picked her up, carrying her into his bedroom. He set her on the bed, giggling, and pulled out from under it three bottles of fire whisky.


	18. Happy Christmas

I'm only going to do one more chapter after this one, so please enjoy it and suggest what I should do in the last one. I'll consider them all but I already have some sort of idea. Don't bother saying do the scene where they die because that makes me cry every time I read it never mind write it. Anyhow, suggestions are welcome, please read, review and enjoy!

Lily Evans groaned, and fell off the bed onto the floor, wrapped in sheets. She groggily opened up her eyes and stared at the ceiling impatiently. Every nerve in her body seemed to ache and her head was pounding with breath the person next to her was making.

Then it hit her.

Her room did not have broomsticks on the ceiling, a snitch on the wall or gold sheets on the bed. No matter how hung over she was, the covers she was wrapped were definitely not red.

"JAMES POTTER YOU ABSOLUTE FLAMING TWAT." Lily screamed, causing the boy who was lying on the bed topless to groan.

"Lily shush..."

"NO I WILL NOT SHUSH! DON'T YOU DARE POTTER! YOU KNEW FULL WELL I WAS DRUNK AND YOU LET ME SLEEP HERE AND ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" She was stood up now, and she suddenly realised that what her worst suspicions could be confirmed. Looking down, she saw she was wearing nothing but her knickers, bra and a t-shirt she assumed was James' as it came to near enough her knees. "Oh my goodness." Lily put her head in her hands and collapsed onto the bed.

"Lily, don't."

"Potter please tell me you have underwear on. Please." She turned around and she was no longer angry, more desperate, as she searched for the answer she needed.

"Yes I have underwear on you moron. I have been drunk before you know! I'm not going to shag you Evans I was just as pissed as you were! I don't even think I could..." James messed up his hair and sat beside her. She was breathing heavily, trying to control herself.

"I'm sorry. I just...I thought..." She wiped her eyes and looked at him, melting his heart.

"I know, but please believe me Lily, I wouldn't. I never even got my trousers off last night." James scratched his head turning pink.

Lily smirked "Do you have anything for hangovers?"

"A cup of tea." James smiled as Lily looked at him, and then to the end of the bed in a shocked way. "What's up now?"

"James it's Christmas!" Lily grinned, jumping up. "Do you think mine will be here?"

"More presents than I normally have...so yes."

Lily smiled, they began unwrapping gifts.

Sirius had given James a pack of glow in the dark boxers, along with some chocolate frogs and a new quaffle for his Quidditch set. To match Sirius' gift, his parents had given him a new snitch with his initials engraved on it. They had also sent James' gift from his Aunt and Uncle who had recently been killed. They had written him a letter announcing that on the thirteenth of the next month a Gringotts would be opened especially for him and his future family. From Remus he had been given some new gloves for playing Quidditch and a new black quill. Aura and Nia had both put money towards a new cage for his owl and Peter had seemingly forgotten about presents until very late on, and so given James an unwashed pair of his old socks. Lily's present was the last one he opened, and it was a flat package. He opened it and saw himself, laughing with Remus, Sirius, Peter, Aura, Nia and Lily. They all had a look of pure triumph on their faces.

"It was taken last year, when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. It was possibly the first time I ever hugged you – even if it was an accident." She smirked and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"It's great Lily, really." He stood up from the wooden floor and put the photo on the desk near the balcony.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled, and then began opening her gifts.

From her parents, Lily was given one hundred pounds in muggle money and new set of Jane Austen books, all of which were limited edition. Aura had given her a green scarf that matched the colour of her eyes and a twig that on the label claimed to keep away unwanted visitors. Nia had bought her a set of wizarding bath bombs that actually exploded, and a new chess set, seen as her original one was eaten by Nia's black cat Maggie. Remus had given her a bright green quill that needed no ink and a joke present that came in the form of a book. The title of the little purple book was 'How you know a werewolf is following you and how to deal with it.' Sirius had purchased another bottle of Fire whisky for her and scribbled a note saying 'loosen up a little ;)' She stood up then, feeling kind of irritated James hadn't bought her one.

"Lily where are you going?" He asked, as she made her way to the door.

"To get dressed James. I can't stay in your t-shirt all day."

"But you've not opened my present yet!"

"You haven't got me one..."

"Yes I have!" He said indignantly, standing up and opening his underwear draw. "I wasn't going to keep it with the other ones, this one's good." He winked, and passed her the squishy square parcel.

Lily smiled and opened it, sitting on the bed. A 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt was there, and she held it up, laughing. Something small and gold fell onto her lap – a necklace. It had a golden chain which had a tiny snitch on it. The wings of the snitch were fluttering very quickly.

"A piece of me wherever you decide to go. The wings flutter with however fast your heart's beating." James blushed slightly.

Lily stood up and indicated for him to tie the necklace for her. He did so happily, praying she liked it.

She turned round and looked him in the eye, they were inches apart. "James, thank you, I love it."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." He smiled at her; she was looking at him curiously.

"You know Potter, it's took you seven years, but I have to admit – you have a way with the ladies." Lily whispered, staring into his brown eyes.

James looked back, feeling nobody had ever been so in love in their lives. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd waited a long time for this moment and he wasn't screwing it up again.

"Lily, I love you more than anything, and I honestly don't care what anybody else thinks because I'd do anything for you. Please give me a chance." He said huskily, leading her to the wall, he towered over her and she didn't seem to mind. She looked slightly shocked at first but came to some sort of realisation inside her mind.

Staring into his brown eyes once more, she opened her mouth and admitted the one thing she had promised herself she'd never say. "I never ever thought I'd say this Potter – but I love you too."

And then she kissed him.

X

Remember, I need ideas!


	19. The Final Chapter

Before I do my last chapter I just want to say thank you to anyone who's reviewed, subscribed to me or even just read the story, because it's my first one and I was terrified everybody would hate me.

Thank you especially to all the people who have told me they like my writing style, and that they enjoyed the story because that's exactly how I wanted you to feel about it.

This is only my first story and next I want to do one about a couple who JK Rowling didn't write much about, so there's plenty I can make up. I don't know what it will be called but probably will be about Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, so please, even if you don't like the sound of it, read it, because you never know ;)

Right, I'm going to go along with my first idea in this final chapter – its set at the end of their school year, after their NEWTS.

I really hope you think it's a good finish, and again, thank you.

X

Lily Evans looked across the mass of green grass towards the lake. Two people were lay down on the grass, one was sat up, propped against a large oak tree reading a book, and two more were duelling with their wands, each trying to get the other into the water.

Although she could only see their silhouettes, she knew who each figure belonged to. It would undoubtedly be James and Sirius who were duelling, and Remus who was reading the book. That left Aura and Nia to be lying down, seen as Peter rarely wondered around with the group any more.

Smiling, Lily set off towards her best friends.

"Lily!" Sirius waved and ran up to greet her, causing James to grin and slow him down with a charm.

"Hey!" Sirius complained, walking in what looked like slow motion.

James just laughed and jogged up to where his best friend was stood. "You're an idiot you know."

"I am not."

"You are."

"I am not."

"You are."

"I am not."

"If I take the charm off you will you please go away and leave me to say hello to my girl friend?" James grinned, wrapping and arm around Lily's waist.

"I might do."

"Good." James grinned, and then with a flick of his wand Sirius was sent zooming backwards, passed the other three people, and a couple of metres onto the lake, before he was dropped, as if an invisible string holding him up had been cut, into the water.

Lily laughed as Sirius re-emerged from the blue water, spluttering and shaking his head.

"He's an idiot." James smirked, bending down to kiss Lily on the cheek.

"And you're not?" She joked, ducking as he made to hit her over the head.

"Unnecessary." James shook his head with mock disapproval "Where have you been?"

"Library. I had about fifty books under my bed from NEWT revision that I had to give back before next week. I can't believe we're leaving!"

"I know baby, but then we've got the rest of our lives, and you've got me to live through it with you!" James said sarcastically, making her laugh.

"Oh the joys."

"If you call your first born baby Sirius I'll forgive you for that nasty little trick you just pulled on me." Sirius was walking towards them, dripping wet and attempting to dry himself off with a heating charm.

"Sirius it's July, just lie in the sun, and are you joking? Why the hell would we do that?" James grinned and Sirius pointed his wand at James, who immediately restarted the duel they had been having a few minutes previously.

The six of them stayed outside in the summer sun for a long time. It wasn't until the sun had started to set that they all started to walk up to the castle.

"I still think Sirius is a great name. Sirius Potter. What a legend that kid would be."

"Sirius, imagine the risk, it might turn out like you." Remus joked. They all started laughing and once they'd started it was hard to stop.

They'd known each other for almost eight years, and at some point in that eight years they'd all come to the conclusion that life was too short to be anything but happy. They knew the world outside the castle walls held dangers that none of them could even imagine, and they knew life wouldn't be easy. They also knew though, that as long as each of them lived, they would do anything within their power to protect one another.

James smiled slightly; he and Lily were having their washes in their bathroom. Lily was wearing one of his t-shirts and some orange pyjama shorts. James was wearing the same pair of pyjama pants he'd worn all year. There was something about seeing her standing there, in his t-shirt, that made him know what he was about to do was right. He loved her with all of his heart, and he couldn't think of a better way to prove this to her.

Lily of course, had no idea. To Lily this was just a regular night. James and herself were brushing their teeth like always, so it didn't register in her mind that anything different to normal would happen when James asked her to go and get a towel from his cupboard.

Lily made her way out of the bathroom and through the portrait of the snitch, taking care not to tread on the piles of books in James' room. She walked over to the wooden wardrobes and the end of the room and opened up the towel draw.

Sat, on the pile of white towels was a small black velvet black box.

"J-J-James..."Lily stuttered.

James popped his head out from around the painting that had been swung to one side. He smiled at the look of confusion on her face.

"Lily," He walked over to her and picked up the black box. "I love you more than anything in the world. You are my life. I've loved you for seven years, and at some point in those seven years of begging and pleading and mischief causing, you agreed to love me back. If I lost you I wouldn't know what to do or who to turn to, I honestly think I'd die. The luckiest day of my life way the day you got that Hogwarts letter – if it wasn't for you I don't know who I'd be. So please, please will you promise me you'll never leave me and say that you'll marry me?" James was one knee now. He opened the little box and Lily let out a huge breath. The ring was elegant and silver. It contained only one jewel – a bright green emerald that captured every bit of light the room had. The silver seemed to glow, and although it looked brand new, there was a certain antique air about it that she couldn't quite place.

"It was my Granddad's; he gave it to my Grandma, who gave it to my Dad, who gave it to my Mum, who's given it to me." James smiled, he wasn't upset that she wasn't speaking, because he knew she was just processing everything. He really didn't mind that she had gone really pale, because he knew she was just shocked. Only he could read her mind like that.

"James..." Lily squeaked, finally. "It's gorgeous, it...really how on earth did you get it to look that good?"

"It's magic, but I can explain that later, you still haven't given me an answer." He smirked and she smiled, happiness spreading all over her face.

"Yes...Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" He fitted the ring on her finger and they kissed, both smiling as they did so. He picked her up while they were kissing and carried her over to the bed; both completely forgetting that anything else mattered, or even existed, in the world.


End file.
